


How I Ship Tauradonna

by GreyLiliy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied Character Death, Posessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: A series of flash fiction exploring Blake, Adam, and their relationship from the most hopeful wishes to the harsh realities.





	How I Ship Tauradonna

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on April 22, 2016. It was crossposted to Archive of Our Own on January 21, 2019.]
> 
> This was a series of flash fiction I did for the Tauradonna ship a few years back to explore how many ways you could take the ship from AU to Tragedy. In the end, it sort of formed a story of its own in addition to being a character study.

**Soft and Sweet**

Whispers of affection in the comfort of a tent. Rain pouring over their heads, pattering against the fabric walls as they wait for the morning. Slipping off gloves and nuzzling cheeks.

Swords off to the side, and lazy afternoons. Blake resting against Adam’s side, fingers touching the walls of the tent, tracing small circles as he reads reports and she gets to the next chapter in her book.

They bring each other comfort, even in the darkest morning.

**Angry and Hurt**

“You left me!” Is what he says, “What did I do?” is what he means. The hurt comes either way and the anger overwhelms and he can’t see straight. He throws her aside, fearful that he’ll push too hard but angry he hasn’t hit her hard enough.

The bullish nature that so many wretched humans have insulted him with time and time again proves true and all he can see is red.

He hurts her and hates himself and her and everything. He just wants it to stop.

Blake feels the same.

She watched him fall and she cries and can’t stay but she wants to. She wants to make it better, but she can’t and so she blocks his hits and strikes him back just as hard and tries not to remember what they had.

Mutual desire, love and longing lost in a haze of heartbreak and conflicting philosophy.

**Tragic and Bittersweet**

It had to be done. Red spilling over her fingers as she kisses his head goodnight for the last time. It’s her sword in his side, and his blood on her waist, but lives have been saved and Blake hates it.

Friends behind her; incapable of understanding.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” they both say.

One for changing. One for knowing she couldn’t have changed this outcome no matter how she wished it.

The eyes behind the mask are so tired and so sad, and Blake closes them before anyone else can see even has his last breath brings his fingers to touch her cheek.

**Rough and Wrong**

“You are never leaving me again,” says a hissed voice, in the ears on top of her head. He presses down, shoving her into the dirt, his knee in her back. Bow ripped away, he buries his face in her hair. “Never.”

Choked sobs and angry words. Blake has drawn blood; Adam took it back. Desperation and a changed man meet a brave and broken woman. Everything hurts. Every touch, every whisper, every mood change.

It’s torture for them both. One suffering, and the other so lost he can’t stop even as he hates himself.

But the alternative isn’t an option. He’d rather be a monster than alone.

She can’t leave him again.

**Hopeful and Patient**

Years pass. Of talk and heartbreak and change. Time apart does wonder for them both; for their growth. He finds new life in old comrades, and Blake finds it in new ones.

They split angry and hurt, but they meet again changed and wiser.

One’s learned to stand proud, and to fight head on. The other has learned to relent; to compromise.

Forgiveness is a hard path, but they both manage it.

Hands meet and hold tight; foreheads meet and whispers of “I missed you” and “I’m sorry” come from them both. The kisses are soft and and glad. They sit overlooking a new generation, both armed with new relationships and affection. No matter how much time has passed, they can still only see each other.

And for the first time, their vision is clear. They saw what they missed the first time, and they are better for it.

**Adam and Blake**

“Did you ever thing it would be like this?” Adam asks, face in her neck and arms around her waist.

Blake brushes her fingers through his hair. So many scenarios, and so much time. You never knew what would come next. “Sometimes.”


End file.
